


beneath the melting twilight

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [121]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, gotta go fast is all im saying, spn spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: "I love you." Is all Castiel says, and yet to Dean is like the world has slightly turned to the right, a few degrees only: it looks the same but it does not feel the same.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: the quaren-fics [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	beneath the melting twilight

"I love you." Is all Castiel says, and yet to Dean is like the world has slightly turned to the right, a few degrees only: it looks the same but it does not feel the same.

"You - you do?" The words spill out of his mouth before he can stop them, and he does what he does not want to, what he does not need to - he touches Castiel's face, a touch so timid it is almost out of character for Dean.

These feelings were not supposed to be reciprocated, and yet - and _yet!_

Castiel leans into the touch, his hand touching Dean's wrist protectively, as if to make sure he couldn't pull away.

"I do. I love you." Repeating the words makes Dean's world shift once more - it is not an illusion, it is not his mind playing tricks on him: the warmth beneath his calloused hand is not a dream.

"I love you too." Dean replies, finally voicing thoughts that had all but beaten out of him, until he could deny the latent feelings that existed between the two.

It tastes like freedom when they kiss, and Dean's heart soars higher than it has ever done before.

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 tumblr superwholockians how does winning taste


End file.
